Angel of the Silver General and Crimson Commander
by Sparda-Girl
Summary: What if Sephiroth and Genesis had a lover that was killed by Hojo? What would happen if he was reincarnated in a different world? What would Sephiroth and Genesis do to get him back? Story is better then the summary.


Angel of the Silver General and Crimson Commander

Chapter 1: The Dreams

I was sitting in the classroom not paying attention to the lecture. Looking around the room I could feel that something was about to happen something big, and it wasn't going to be good. The tension in the air was thick setting everyone on edge. Even the hair on the back of my neck are standing on end. All though the day it seems to build and I can't figure out why. This is running though my head as I go into the apartment I share with my two best friends.

I walk to my room even if it's only 5 p.m. I feel so tired maybe a little nap before dinner. All this tension is making me uneasy like someone is watching me. I shake my head. It's just my mind messing with me from not sleeping well. For the past few nights I have been having theses strange dreams. The places they take place are different yet familiar to me. Like from a long lost memory. I slip into bed and am out just as my head hits the pillow.

 _Dream_

 _I'm on something overlooking what I believe to be an ocean. "Beautiful isn't it." I jumped into the air when I heard that. Quickly turning around I saw the same two guys. Both of them are tall and lean with the body of a swimmer but with defined mussels. One had long Silver haired and had glowing green eyes with a cat like slit in the middle of the iris. He was dressed in black leather pants that fit like a second skin. And a black leather duster. He was shirtless but had leather straps across his chest._

 _The second guy was slightly shorter than the silverette. He had short amber hair and glowing blue eyes. He too was in black leather pants but had on a crimson shirt and a crimson leather duster. Both looked at me with soft eyes, shining with love and adoration. "Who are you?" my voice soft and slightly timid. With that I had their full attention on me. Again they smiled and walked over to me. "There is nothing to fear from us little one." The silverette said softly caressing my cheek, I didn't even see him move. The amberette was next to me in a flash. I found myself in a one arm hug. "That's right we would never harm you." I felt him nuzzle my hair._

" _Who are you? Why do you seem so familiar to me?" I couldn't help but ask leaning into the touch. I don't know why but his touch is calming. Like I can trust them. That their safe and won't hurt me. "Why do I feel safe with you? I don't even know your names." My voice soft and a little sleepy form my hair being stroked. "Do not worry little one, you will see us soon enough. My name is Sephiroth and that is Genesis." The now named Sephiroth said petting my hair one last time._

 _I felt something slide around my neck and looked down at the unusual necklace. "Even if the morrow is barren of promise, nothing shall forestall my return." Genesis recited kissing my temple. 'That line were have I heard it before?' I must have had a confused look on my face. The second I look at him and he's laughing with his eyes. "Don't worry little one you'll remember soon enough. Now it's time to wake up." With that I felt myself being pulled back into consciousness._

I woke with a start gasping for breath. I looked around and gave a sigh of relief. I was back in my dorm room. That's when I felt something around my neck. I looked down and could see part of a necklace. I ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. There was the necklace from my dream sitting innocently around my neck. Now that I could get a good look at it, it was a beautiful and unusual. It was like a choker made of pure silver with marble size gems. Three red and three green in an alternative pattern but I can't tell what they are.

I walked out of the bathroom and went back to my bed and spotted something. There sitting on the bed was a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and written in an elegant scroll was one word. 'Materia? Why does that sound so familiar? Looks like I'm taking a trip to the library.' I looked at the clock the glowing red numbers read 7am. 'I slept through the night?' I then went back to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once out I went to my draws and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers. I then went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black and red trip pants with silver chains and a Devil May Cry t-shirt, yes I love the game series, and laced up my black steel toe combat boots.

I grabbed my Black Butler messenger bag from the table. Then swiped two energy drinks out of the fridge I put one in my bag while drinking the other one while jogging to the library. Once there I went to the librarian. "Hello Miss. Night. How are you?" I gave her a friendly smile. I liked Miss. Night she was a wonderful librarian, fair but stern and can be downright scary when needed. "Hello Mr. Heartnet. I'm doing well, is there anything I can do for you?"

I smiled at her sweet voice. "How many times do I have to ask that you call me Angel? And yes there is I wanted to see if you had any books on something called 'materia'." I could see the questioning look on her face as she took the paper from hands. "Materia? I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing. But I'll check any way. You know I like to mess with you Angel." I had to laugh as she typed it in to the computer. It was a game for us she would call me by my last name and I would kindly remind her not to. It's because she says I don't always live up to my name sake.


End file.
